A document diverter receives a document (e.g., money, a check, a message, a piece of paper or other fabric) at an input and transports the document to one of a variety of outputs. A six way document diverter has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,875,991. The six way document diverter has two possible inputs and three possible outputs for each input. The six way document diverter is limited in the number of paths for a document received at the diverter.